In a conventional hydraulic multi-way valve for a servomechanism, a piston part of a valve distributing slide closes an annular passage connected with a pressure source. This passage can be connected by operation of the servo-piston slide with one of two load device connections. The other load device connection is connected with a supply tank. These connections can be reversed. The leading edges of the piston part controlling the connections of the two load device connections with the connections of the pressure source and the supply tank are provided with control notches, through which no pressure agent flows when the servo-piston slide is in its rest position (see, for example, Dieter, "Olhydraulikfibel", Krausskopf-Verlag, Weisbaden 1960, p. 176).